A Thousand Kisses
by SelenaKat
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about my OTP Klaroline. They will cover anything and everything to do with the best couple Klaroline. I take prompts via PM. Chapter 4: Klaus discovers Caroline is a secret fan fiction author.
1. Rollercoaster

**A/N This will be a series of Klaroline drabbles about everything and anything. They will be around 1,000 words. I take prompts and requests via PM. Hope you like it! The first on is from a prompt I found on Tumblr so please let me know if it's yours.**

"What do you mean you've never been on a rollercoaster?" Caroline's mouth dropped with shock. "How have you lived so long and never been on a rollercoaster?" She was staring at him with wide open eyes.

Klaus chuckled at the face she was making. It was a mixture between pure shock and pity. "It's hardly the top of my priorities, love. I mean between running a city, looking after a baby and everything else it's not like I've got time"

"But, you've lived forever!" Caroline exclaimed. "How have you never been?"

Klaus was amused by Caroline's insistence that he must have been. "I preferred other things, sweetheart. You know like ripping out my enemies throats." Caroline shot him a look and he quickly elaborated. "And, it's hardly a thing you do on your own"

"But, what about your siblings?" Caroline couldn't believe that he had never been.

Klaus barked. "Well let's see love. I kept Finn daggered. And, Kol for that matter. Oh yes and there was Rebekah." Klaus reminded her sarcastically. Then, he remembered Elijah. "And, Elijah is too much of a stick in the mud for anything that even seems fun"

"Well then, let's change that" Caroline took his hand excitedly. He had shown her so many new things from Paris to Tokyo and now she finally got to show him something new.

Klaus was taken aback. "You want to go now, love?"

"Well duh. I mean you're here, we have time and you have no excuses. So, let's go" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to her car.

Klaus put up no resistance. "If you insist, sweetheart" He said climbing into her car with an amused air. Caroline seemed quite put out on his behalf that he had never been on a rollercoaster. He didn't see the attraction himself, sitting in a giant metal car being thrown all over the place, but Caroline obviously loved it and so he would be more than happy to oblige her. They drove a couple of miles until they came to a theme park. Caroline quickly got them both tickets and dragged him to what appeared to be the smallest rollercoaster in the park. "Really, love?"

"You may be a Big Bad Hybrid but you've got to start small" Caroline teased. "Wouldn't want you to throw up"

Klaus smirked at her. She had one-upped him on something but he was determined that he would enjoy it and prove to Caroline that he was the best. "I'm an Original Hybrid, sweetheart. I doubt I'm going to throw up"

Caroline just looked at him with a smile. There was no way Klaus was getting off easy. She had picked the smallest rollercoaster yes but it was pretty badass. It flung you around and suspended you in mid air for ages. They got on and buckled themselves in. The ride started. It was pretty tame to begin with but then Klaus felt himself being flung around like a rag doll. His stomach felt like it was jumping out of his body and he was resisting the urge to scream. He looked over and saw Caroline waving her arms around. He tried the same but it was too much for him. He actually felt fear. But, he felt Caroline snake her hand into his and hold it reassuringly. That's when they were dropped from the top to the bottom, Klaus's stomach plummeted but then he was hit by a bout of adrenaline and he loved it. The ride had been exhilarating. No wonder Caroline loved it. She was an adrenaline junkie like him. Although, he had to admit this was a tamer way of getting hit by adrenaline than being in life or death situations as they so often were. They got off and his legs felt like jelly. He looked over to see Caroline smirking.

"So, Mr Big Bad Hybrid, someone looked freaked on that ride until the end" She teased, her blue eyes glinting with mischief as she surveyed his appearance. His handsome face was pale and he was stumbling. "Did you like it?"

Klaus growled. "I loved it, sweetheart. But, I was not frightened. Nothing scares an Original" He said with bravado. He would never admit that there had been a moment when he was genuinely scared. "It was exhilarating, love" He offered up to demonstrate his love for rollercoasters. It had been fun though terrifying.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Nik" Caroline mocked.

Klaus moved closer to her. "I am an Original. I do not get frightened"

"Sure you don't-" Caroline was cut off with a kiss.

Klaus' tongue moved frantically and passionately. She felt her body hot up and she bit his lip whilst kissing. Her hands ran through his curly, soft hair whilst his were roaming her body. They kissed again and again until they heard a wolf-whistle. They broke apart, Caroline looking slightly embarrassed and Klaus with a devil-may-care smile, and saw they had an audience who were staring. Caroline hastily arranged her clothes whilst Klaus just there looking uncaring. They quickly left and just about made it to the car before they started kissing again. Her silky soft lips on his, as he pulled her down onto the backseat. They had a quickie. It was passionate and rough as when they emerged Caroline was sporting a few hickeys and Klaus had a few scratches on his face. They drove a little before the same happened again. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback! Selena x**


	2. Pull the trigger

**A/N Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! Feel free to PM me any requests/ ideas! This drabble is all human and is based off this prompt: "Go on then, pull the trigger"**

Klaus Mikaelson had one job. Assassinate Madame President Forbes. Then, his eldest brother Finn could take over the governing of America. Not that he wanted to, the President was an attractive woman but he owed Finn. Finn had managed to make all the charges on his record disappear for a price. And, that price was the pretty blonde woman currently walking across the road to her mother's house, Senator Forbes. Elijah had scouted out the area, Rebekah had seduced all of Madame President's bodyguards and Kol had disabled all GPS and CCTV for around 10 miles. All, Klaus had to do was grab her, take her to into the secluded spot that he and his team had agreed on and shoot her with his gun, naturally using a silencer. He quickly moved in like a shadow in the night. She was at the gate of her mother's house. He moved closer with a practiced air. Then, she turned around. He quickly hid amongst the dark shadows. Then, she continued. He grabbed her and muffled her mouth before unceremoniously dragging her away. He was fast, efficient and ruthless. She put up a considerable amount of resistance but he was much stronger and much more used to killing people. They reached the perfect spot. He took his hand away from her mouth and stuffed it with cloth.

"If you goin kill me" She mumbled fearlessly through the cloth as he tied her hands. She was unafraid of this stranger. She had long resigned herself to the fact that she was most likely to die in office given her controversial, political opinions. He was probably some trigger happy dick who hated her stance on feminism. "Do it quick"

Klaus was impressed in spite himself by her ferocity. He pulled off his face mask. He saw no fear in her deep, expressive sky blue eyes and instead an acceptance and serenity. He briefly lowered his gun. He pulled out the cloth in her mouth. "Don't scream" He warned her. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was perfectly coiffured and he felt an urgent desire to run his hands through it and muss it up. He could see hints of curves in the swell of her tits under her white blouse and in the tailored, skinny black suit trousers she wore. He felt himself throb with desire. "It's almost a shame to kill you, love" He said with an air of remorse. And, he meant it. Killing such a beautiful woman was so wrong. He raised his gun.

"Go on then, pull the trigger" Caroline said as she looked straight into his eyes. They were ocean blue and heavily guarded for they gave away nothing. She widened her gaze. Under other circumstances, he would be attractive. He had tousled blonde hair and a devilish smirk but she felt attracted to him. Her heart raced with adrenaline as he moved the gun towards her forehead.

Klaus stopped for a moment. "You know, sweetheart. I don't want to kill you" He said in a regretful tone. And, he didn't. Though, his brother Finn may abhor Caroline's stance of race and gender equality, he had thought that she was doing a good job. "Give up your Presidency"

"No way" She spat out angrily. "I would rather die"

Klaus put the gun to her temple. "Then, love, you die" He made to fire the gun but he couldn't. Something about this woman captivated him, her fiery words and willingness to die. Her fearlessness. He couldn't kill her for being something he himself would be.

"Aren't you going to shoot me then?" Caroline taunted as she saw him hesitate. "Or, are you not man enough, Klaus?" She emphasised his name. "I know Finn Mikaelson has sent you to do his dirty work" She had just realised who he was, the criminal brother of her staunchest enemy and opposition, Finn Mikaelson. "What did he promise you?"

Klaus realised he had options. Here was the greatest leader of the free world and she hated his brother. Probably as much as he did. He threw his gun to the ground. "He promised me immunity, sweetheart. Freedom from the charges that are stuck to my name" Klaus untied her wrists gently. "But, I won't kill you because I actually like you, love." He stepped back and let her free. "I'll testify and go to jail. Just promise to make Finn's life hell"

"Oh don't worry I will" Caroline's mind raced as she took in this handsome criminal standing in front of her. She had seen him so many times on TV and had always felt both fascinated and repulsed in equal measure. She moved towards him. "But, I think we can cut a deal so you don't have to go to jail" She stuck her hand out.

Klaus was astonished. He was a criminal who had just kidnapped the President of the USA and she was standing there with an amused look on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "What deal?" He made no move to take her hand.

"A few statements about Finn's plan. A public confession of remorse for your deeds. Then, I'll announce that you saved my life" Caroline smiled wryly. "That should do it"

Klaus still looked sceptical. "Why are you being so nice to me, love? What's your game?"

"A, I want you and I to go on a date so B, I can figure out if I like you" Caroline wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to know the real Klaus without the labels hanging around his neck.

Klaus looked awestruck. Then, an idea began in his mind. "Well, we can get to know each other right now" He teased with a smirk as he moved closer to her.

"That's a great idea" Caroline beamed with a radiant smile. "I'm Caroline Forbes"

"Klaus Mikaelson" He introduced himself with a gallant flourish.

 **A/N Thanks for** **reading! Leave some feedback if you enjoyed it or if you have any requests/ideas! Selena x**


	3. Best Woman

**A/N Thanks for all of your** **support! I really appreciate it! This chapter is about Caroline and Klaus first meeting when Stefan wants both his best friends to meet each other. Hope you enjoy!**

"Klaus, meet my best friend Caroline" Stefan introduced them to each other. He was dating Rebekah, Klaus's little sister, and so had quickly become fast friends with Klaus. His best friend of seven years, Caroline had come to visit him in New Orleans and he thought it would be a good idea for the best woman and brother of the bride to meet. So, he invited them both to his favourite cafe 'Rousseau's'. "She'll be my best woman"

"Best woman? What about Damon?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Pleasure to meet you, love" He looked at Caroline. She was undeniably stunning. His eyes roamed across her body and took in her curves.

Caroline looked at him. He was wearing a devilish smirk as he was so obviously checking her out. She noted his tight t-shirt showing off some ripped abs. "Nice to meet you too, Klaus" The way she said his name was music to his ears. Her voice was like honey, melodious and soft.

"Do you really think I could trust Damon?" Stefan looked at Klaus. "After, what he did at Ric's wedding?"

Klaus chuckled amusedly. "You make a good point" Damon had been best man and turned up drunk to Alaric's wedding to Meredith after he broke up with his current girlfriend Elena. They had got back together shortly.

"Wait, you were at Ric's wedding?" Caroline had gone too as Meredith was a friend of hers. "I don't remember you" She would definitely have remembered a handsome, ripped guy with glinting blue eyes.

Klaus smirked. "No, love but Stefan told me all the details" Every single one.

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to chat or something. Bekah wants me to double check something" Stefan made motions to leave. "Oh yeah. Be nice to each other please" Stefan knew how feisty Caroline was and how irritating Klaus could be and he was hoping that they could actually get on, at least for the wedding. Otherwise, his life would be hell.

"See you later, mate" Klaus said with an knowing smile. His sister could be the devil when it came to planning things in immense detail. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Caroline waved. "Bye, Stef" She didn't envy him one bit. From what she had heard of Rebekah and the few times they had met she was a bridezilla. She turned to Klaus with an slightly apologetic look. "Sorry, you got stuck with me"

"It's a pleasure to be stuck with you, sweetheart" Klaus waved away her apologies. "You're a beautiful woman and beautiful women are never any problem" He said with a smirk. She was wearing a pretty, yellow sundress that showed off every curve and he could see a hint of her lovely, rounded breasts.

Caroline looked him up and down. He was fit as fuck. His smirk made her quiver. This was going to be a long wedding. "Really? We can be pretty mean sometimes" She flirted with him as he leant closer towards her.

"I think I would like you mean, love" He growled as his dick began to stiffen. She was smiling that smile at him. Tease. Well, he could play her back. He stroked her thigh gently.

Caroline shivered with delight. His touch was electric to her skin and the way he was drawing circles on her thigh was making her wet. "Well, Klaus" She empathised his name. "I guess you'll have to wait and see" She traced his collarbone seductively. "I mean, I can be a bitch if you want"

"Love, I can play just as rough" He creeped his hand slowly up her thigh. "But, we don't want to spoil the game do we?" He asked with a devilish smirk as she looked her straight in the eye. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing more heavily. He stroked her inner thigh.

She felt heat flush through her body as he continued stroking. He leant closer to her, their eyes only centimetres apart. She looked into his deep blue eyes as she kissed him. Her tongue was desperately exploring his mouth as she ran her fingers through his curly blonde hair. He responded quickly as he too shoved his tongue inside her silky mouth. His hands wandered up and down her body as they kissed. They only broke apart when the waitress came with the bill. It had been one glorious, passionate moment when they kissed. He took out his wallet. "I'll pay, love"

"Not a chance" She said, still breathless from their kiss. She grabbed her purse and handed the money over to the waitress. Klaus did the same. The waitress just stood there amused. She had seen this happen so often. "I'll pay for this time"

Klaus laughed at her serious face. "Love, I'm a gentleman. Gentlemen pay" He tried to get the waitress to take the money.

"How about we split it?" Caroline suggested. She didn't want him to pay especially as she had just met him.

Klaus refused. "No way, sweetheart"

"How about I pay for myself this time and you can pay next time?" Caroline said reasonably. "On our first, proper date" She elaborated with a smile.

Klaus agreed. "Fine, love." They both handed their money over. "I'll be waiting to pick you up at 8 pm tomorrow night" He escorted her out of the restaurant.

"I can't do that" Caroline immediately answered. She had promised to have dinner with Stefan, Rebekah and their mutual friends. An idea bloomed in her mind. "But, I'm free tonight. We can carry on" She left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Klaus let out a growl. "I've got a family dinner tonight" He desperately wanted to see her. To spend more time with her. She was gorgeous and funny and he hazarded a guess that she was pretty good in bed as well.

"Guess, I'll see you at the wedding then" She teased with a smile. "We can have some fun then"

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback! Selena x**


	4. Fan fiction

**A/N For SweetyK on tumblr. Prompt:** " **You keep on bringing up fanfiction and I write it. Enjoy!**

Caroline Forbes had more than a few secrets. Firstly, that hot guy over there, Klaus Mikaelson. She had a crush on him since third grade when he moved to her school. That curly hair and those blue eyes. Secondly, she was pretending to be at this conference as a journalist because her best friend Katherine Pierce had come down with the flu and she needed to interview Rebekah Mikaelson. Lastly, she needed inspiration and Klaus Mikaelson had been inspiration back in her college years.

"Caroline, what are you doing here, love?" Klaus Mikaelson sauntered up to her with a smirk. The years had been good to her, she looked bloody hot. That tight pencil skirt was showing off her best asset. "It's been years"

Caroline looked him over. He was wearing his trademark Henley even at a formal conference. She loved his Henley. It showcased his seriously sexy body. "I was here to interview your sister but I see she's not here"

"Bekah went home with a headache" Klaus explained as he raked his eyes across her chest. Those tits were just swelling out of her lacy green bra, which was clearly visible beneath her sheer green blouse. "But, if I remember, sweetheart, you're no journalist. You were a lawyer"

Caroline looked him in the eye. "And, I still am. I'm just doing a favour for Kat" She hastily memorised their conversation. This could provide inspiration for her new fanfic. The fanfic that was her guilty secret. She loved writing it especially for Harry Potter and Game of Thrones.

"Oh yes. Katherine Pierce" Klaus murmured in acknowledgement. "How is Kitty-Kat?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at his slight, mocking tone. Klaus had never gotten over the fact that Katherine preferred his older brother, Elijah. "She's fine, thank you" She got up as if to leave. She needed to write this down. This could kickstart her muse which had been silent for the past month. "Goodbye, Klaus" She turned away.

"Hang on, love" Klaus got up to follow her. "Let's go for lunch." He took her arm gallantly.

Caroline inwardly sighed. This was her dream come true, she had desperately wanted to date him for years but she needed to write her thoughts down. "Okay, let's go" She looked reluctant, hoping Klaus would realise and reschedule.

"Excellent. Come on then, love" Klaus led her out of the conference to a nearby restaurant that he often frequented. "It'll be my treat"

Caroline snorted with laughter. "No way. If you think I'm letting you pay then you're so wrong" She stood stubbornly refusing to go in until he agreed. He looked at her, waiting for her to change her mind, but her stubborn pout was unmoving.

"Fine. You can pay for your share" He agreed. That's when he saw something peeping out of her bag. It looked like a diary. He surreptitiously looked closer. It was named 'LadyofLight'. He recognised that name. She was one of his favourite fan fiction authors. Her writing on Game of Thrones was some of the best he had ever read. And, Caroline was her. He chuckled silently. This would be an interesting lunch.

Caroline sat down, unaware that Klaus had discovered her secret. "So how have you been, Klaus? How's the busy world of business?

"I'm good, love. And, the business is flourishing" Klaus answered honestly. He was just waiting for the opportune moment. "What about your career as a lawyer? I seem to remember when we were children, you wanted to be an author"

Caroline took a sip of wine. The waitress had brought it over and urged her to taste it. It was yummy, full blooded red with a lovely sharpness. "Being a lawyer is great! I get to defend people who ordinarily wouldn't be able to afford it" She only took on cases for the people who couldn't afford it and needed help. So, most of her clients tended to be women who were the victims of domestic abuse. "And, as for being an author. That ship has long sailed"

"Really, love?" Klaus leant forward with a smirk. "I mean, anyone can be a writer" Klaus looked at her. He was challenging her to reveal her secret.

But, Caroline was oblivious to Klaus's discovery. "I know but I feel like for me that part is over"

"That's a shame, sweetheart" Klaus decided to give up with the subtle comments. "I mean, there are some really good fan fiction authors out there"

Caroline nearly choked on her wine. He knew. Somehow, he knew. She tried to compose herself. "You read fan fiction?" She employed a surprised tone coupled with wide eyes. She needed to throw him off her scent. He would mock her for all eternity.

"Yes, in fact, I do, love" Klaus was openly smirking at her discomfort. He didn't see what the issue was, why she felt she needed to hide it, but he found it amusing to say the least. "My personal favourite is Game of Thrones related. There's a really good author called 'LadyofLight'. You should check her out, sweetheart" He couldn't stop his smirk from growing wider as she fidgeted in her seat.

Caroline looked at him with horror. He knew her secret. And, he would never let her forget. She felt anger and indignation rise up in her. "You knew!" She accused him with a glaring look. "You knew all this time!"

"Not all this time. In fact, only very recently" He held up her book. He had snuck it out of her bag and was holding like a trophy to taunt her with. "You should look after your things better"

Caroline reached over to snatch it. "Give it back!" She tried to take it from his hands.

"Not a chance, love" He opened it and began reading. "Arya missed Gendry. The Red Woman had taken him…"

Caroline tried to grab it. "Okay, okay. You win. Please stop reading" Caroline begged. "Seriously, what do you want Klaus?" Caroline was desperate.

"A date with you, love" Klaus looked at her thoughtfully. "A proper one"

Caroline hastily agreed. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you" She pretended that she had given in but in reality her heart was jumping. She had wanted to go on a date with him for so long.

"Here you go" He handed her book back to her with a devilish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8pm. I'll pick you up" He turned to leave.

Caroline stood up. "See you tomorrow" She watched as he exited the restaurant before letting out a delighted squeal. She was going on a date with Klaus Mikaelson.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Selena**


End file.
